Xander Once, Xander Twice, Xander a Teenager?
by Rock-Witch
Summary: Set in s7, Dawn and Xanders friendship is already pretty strong, then one day Dawn bumps into a teenage Xander, not knowing where he came from Dawn and her Xander tackle the problem and tensions arise as Dawn and Xander version2.0 find themselves attracte
1. Default Chapter

Hey, well this is a story written around a challenge posted on the fan forum boards by Lumier. Except me being me, I've lost it. So, until I can get another copy of the exact challenge and update this post this is all you have!!!!!  
  
It's basically a set towards the end of s7 and somehow a teenage Xander appears and tensions between Dawn and both the Xander's get strained as situations keep causing confusion and pretty much more confusion.  
  
Please, please, please R&R coz if people think this is crap I won't bother continuing it and try my hand at sumthin else!!! :)  
  
Cx 


	2. Chapter 1

Dawn bounded down the stairs of the Summers' residence. Today was a good day, for a start, it was going to be normal. So points for that. There was school, and pizza and the SiT's far, far away. We're talking triple bonus points for the last fact. Not that she didn't really love having everything so chaotic and upturned and basically shitty, wait, crap, that's right; she really didn't love that. Still, no worries, smile firmly in place meant nice hot breakfast that was coincidentally following a just finished hot shower! Do I need to mention how many points that was chalking up?  
  
Dawn practically skipped into the kitchen. The sun was shining, pancakes were a-wafting scrumptious smelling smells and she looked damn good today, even if she did say so herself. The leather trousers were a sung fit and the baby blue jumper clung in *all* the right places. *And I pull it all off without looking like a slut* she thought triumphantly. Andrew pushed a pancake stashed plate in her direction and was practically drooling, which was definitely not anything to do with the food, Dawn noted with a smile. She threw down what was on her plate and shouted thanks as she headed for the door. Just as she reached it Xander opened it and stopped, mid hallway, mid sentence and mid awe.   
  
"Err, Dawn? I'm not so sure, well, err, Buffy? Not thinking she would be too? Word? Please? Suddenly things that make sentence in far gone place." A smirk slid onto Dawn's face and she just strode past him and down the path, towards the car. After a moment Xander found exactly what he was looking for.  
  
"Dawnie? I pretty sure Buffy would have my entrails for appetisers if I let you go out like that, let alone attend school like that." At this point Dawn stopped and slowly turned around, much to Xander's dismay, as he realised with a jolt that he was enjoying a rather enticing view of Dawn's ass. Something definitely not good in that fact, he thought.  
  
"Okay. Hi, I'm Dawn Summers. 17 years old and not owned by my hypocritical, super sonic, power having sister. You might know her, Buffy Summers?" Dawn rolled her eyes light heartedly at Xander who cracked a grin back.  
  
"As true as that may be Dawn Summers, who is, I am very aware, 17, entrails and appetisers? Are we still not getting this imagery? You and I both know Buffy's a 'stake then speculate' kinda gal. Or in my case 'gut then speculate'." His face had kind of dropped into a frown whilst he considered the latter part of what he had just said but his eyes still danced with amusement. Dawn looked at him with a sympathetic look before turning and carrying on towards the car, stopping only to look back at him over her shoulder. She grinned wolfishly,  
  
"While Buffy's away, Dawnie will play. 'Fraid there ain't nothing you can do about that Xan'!" Dawn then climbed into the car and pulled the door shut. He sighed heavily; did she have to be so right, or so stubborn or so totally dead on that Buffy would be being a hypocrite considering her teenage fashion sense? Did she have to look so good for a 17 year old girl? She was going to break some hearts, probably his if he were a bit younger! So totally got to stop thinking like that Xander, he thought. Sure, so they connected, she was supposed to be like his little sister! Nope, he thought, more like a best friend, a best friend that looked damn good in leather!  
  
"God help me…." He muttered under his breath as he followed Dawn's lead and headed for the car.   
  
  
  
Dawn ran blindly down the halls of Sunnydale high school. Apparently putting your lipstick on between the warning bell and the actual bell resulted in you being late. Who knew? Suddenly a large, loud pulse resounded through the school and Dawn was sent flying onto her back. When she finally found her bearings again she scrambled up and pulled everything back into her bag. She started to run again and just as she was picking up speed and rounding the corner she collided with a very sorry somebody.   
  
"Ugh. The floor and I seem to be becoming far too acquainted today." Dawn put a hand to her head.  
  
"Here, can I help you up?" She grabbed the hand that was offered to her and used it to pull herself up.  
  
"I guess being late is a dead set no-" Dawn stopped dead when she met the eyes staring at her intently and saw the lopsided grin across his face. Dawn looked around frantically. Still in my own body? Check. Still in Sunnydale High? Check, not so certain on same world, though. Bizarro land all over again? Well, we have one teenaged Xander. Or doppelganger? Could be, but me or him? At this point Dawn saw a large, male hand being waved in front of her face.  
  
"Are you okay? Do I know you? I haven't seen you around before. Do you happen to know where the G-man is? Wait, that would be Giles, the librarian. Stuffy old English guy, big on the tweed?" Dawn stifled a laugh.  
  
"Xander?" Dawn swallowed. "You're going to have to trust me, we need to talk." She looked around frantically before seeing that she was actually standing right in front of the library. Ahhh, hence the Giles fanatic here. Xander smiled at the brunette standing in front of him,  
  
"That won't be a problem. Not with the me, and the here and the you." The lopsided grin returned and Dawn couldn't help but melt. Yeah so she was butter, who gives a damn. Suddenly a rather concerned look attacked his facial features. "Wait, you're not going to try and eat me or perhaps bite my head off with a bitch-assed remark are you?" It took a few seconds for Dawn to follow but when she clicked she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Nah, don't worry, I'm not going to string you to a rack and bleed you either!" Xander stopped immediately, strangely very panicked.  
  
"Say what now?!" Dawn just burst into uncontrolled laughter. This was going to be *sweet* ! 


	3. Chapter 2

When Dawn had managed to sneak them both out of the school grounds   
  
without any questions she led Xander to the Espresso Pump. Nope, not for coffee, for mucho chocco ice cream. Something she knew from experience that Xander could relate to.  
  
They were both happily digging into their ice cream floats when Xander finally said something that wasn't comic or class act.  
  
"So, how do you *actually* know me then. Coz this is definitely wigging." Dawn smiled at him. "This might take awhile."  
  
After about three ice cream floats and half way through a third, they had explained both sides of the coin. Sorta.  
  
"So I'm in your world and there's an older me who you're living with and we're facing yet another apocalypse? But Buffy and all those girls, slayers in slayering? Or whatever, are training in the desert. So it's just you, this Andrew guy, Xander and Spike? You know, I can deal with a lot of that, not so weird with the whole hellmouth happenings but Spike? Creepy guy with a bad dye job and a worse attitude. Kill Slayer, kill Slayer, kill Slayer, make googly eyes with crazed vampwhore, kill slayer some more? We're talking about the same Spike here, right?" Dawn nodded,   
  
"Yup, that would be about it." She was tempted to tell him that he'd missed out the 'sleep with the slayer' section, but seriously doubted that would go down well.  
  
"Alrighty then." Dawn licked the ice cream off her spoon and savoured the taste before speaking again.  
  
"So, you really don't know what happened, you just ended up in the new and unimproved SDH? Like, bang, poof, crash, and sore floor like feeling? Wow, there's a new one. And you were where? Okay, so worrying 'bout the mayor, damn, that was like, four years ago. Whoa, so you're 17? Hey, that's so cool." Dawn started getting really excited and had flicked her hair over her shoulder naturally in her over energetic thought process, something that Xander, definitely liked watching! "I'm 17 too. Not that anyone round here would notice it. It's like do this Dawn. Do that Dawn. Oh my god, you can't wear that, like Buffy never wore short skirts or leather when she was 17. It's like she had a right coz she was the slayer. Slayer my ass. I'm a key so there!!!! Besides if any of them would even bother to look at me they'd realise I'm a grown woman now. Well, sort of!" Dawn smiled sheepishly and looked over at Xander, who was just grinning like a Cheshire cat. It was at this point that Dawn realised she had blown over into major babble and all over a sudden she was bright red.  
  
"Believe me; I'm definitely not seeing a little girl." If it was possible Dawn went even redder, and Xander could only smile some more. "Key, huh? All that sounded like it rated a top score on the traumatics scale. Musta been hard. It seems to me that you've been through enough to definitely not be considered a girl. In fact, you've got to be incredibly strong to deal with all that. Which definitely warrants leather wearing. In fact, I suggest you wear lots and lots of leather!" The goofy grin returned to lighten the mood and Dawn smiled. God could he be cuter!!!!  
  
"You remind me a lot of my Xander. Older Xander, except, well, younger, obviously! He's the only one that treats me as I am these days. He's the only one that seems to get me." Dawns smile faded as she remembered the night Amanda became a SiT.  
  
"So, considering you're living with me v.1 (in your world), are we talking in a *living* living capacity? Because if I had that chance, I certainly wouldn't be passing it up!!!!" Dawn laughed.  
  
"No!! He's like my brother! No that's a lie, he's my best friend. The family I choose. I couldn't still be living like this if he wasn't always there to hold me up." Even Dawn didn't notice the sad look that crossed her face, and if she had, she would have put it up to her younger years crush on Xander. Xander was everything she needed and no less, a friend, a far-too-old for a relationship that she definitely would not be interested in anyway friend. Yeah right.  
  
"Come on, we should probably get you home, I think it's going to be major research mode tonight. Xan's going to freak!" With that they left the shop laughing and headed towards Revello drive. 


	4. Chapter 3

When they finally reached the house Dawn stopped. How was she going to do this? Okay, so she could be smart and go straight in and they could all 'oooh' 'aaaah' and be done with it, but seriously, where was the fun in that?! And then, the idea, oh yes, one of those fantastically evil things that were conjured within the mind of Dawn Summers. Dawn took Xander v2.0 around the back and left him on the porch, going inside she made sure that Xander was safely in the kitchen and then disappeared down to the basement.  
  
"You what? Not a chance kid. What the hells wrong with you, why would you want me to do that anyway?" The eyebrow was raised and the face evidently amused. Damn him.  
  
"Christ Spike, just please do it. It won't kill you, you're already dead." He blanched. Score. Then reared. Not the effect she had hoped for. Plan B going into activation. Dawn spun on her heel and started up the stairs.  
  
"Don't you swear. Where the bleedin' hell do you pick up words like that!?" She turned and glared, he stopped dead, oh yeah, crap, him. Still no excuse. "You're off your rocker chit. Now get out of here." She glared some more, standing completely still. "Alright, alright. I'll bleedin' well do it. Dunno why though. You're a crazy bird." She grinned. The cat just got the cream.  
  
Dawn left Spike in the dining room with curtains drawn after an eventful couple of minutes manoeuvring him in there without the 'poof' factor and a pile of dust. Dawn then got Xanderv2.0 to stand in the hallway, out of direct eyeshot of the dining room. Going back she stood in front of a very bored Spike and whispered 'now!'.  
  
"Xanderrrrrrrrrrrrr!" A panicked scream could be heard from the dining room in a voice strangely similar to Dawn's. Seconds' later two figures burst into the room simultaneously from opposite ends to see a vamped Spike leaning over Dawn's exposed neck. They then noticed each other, just as they collided. As they both hit the floor the looks upon the faces were entirely opposite. One of sheer amusement and the other of sheer shock, with a dash of panic. All of a sudden both faces turned to look at Dawn again, equally surprised to see a very human looking Spike standing directly next to her looking between the two bodies sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Well bugger me. Who died and brought back hell?" He turned to Dawn, who rolled her eyes, and a smirked played on his lips before becoming full blown. "Oh yeah, that would be me!" 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey!!! I know its been agaes, and this is a REALLY short chapter, more of a teaser really, but am totally swamped at the moment and do promise that this will be doing some serious going somewhere soon!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dawn, you wanna explain?" Xander didn't appear too happy, in fact he didn't seem amused at all. Oops.   
  
Xander was looking at the younger version of himself dubiously, until he eventually moved so the dining room table was between himself and, well, himself.  
  
"Christ, two welps in one room. And here I thought that with the pre-pubescent patrol gone for awhile I wouldn't be having any permanent headaches, guess I was wrong." With that, Spike turned and walked back down to the basement, conveniently not interested in anything to do with Xander.  
  
Dawn, until now, had surveyed the whole scene with much amusement, until she saw Xander's two, very flaming, eyes trained on her. Gulp.  
  
"Ooooh, I see a fully stocked fridge. A healthy boy, is a happy boy." Xander v2.0 grinned cheekily and headed for the kitchen swiftly, engrossed in the idea of munchies. Neither Dawn nor Xander moved with him, or in fact paid any attention to him, Xander was still glaring at Dawn, who shrunk considerably under his stare.  
  
"Okay, look. Its so not my fault. Honest!!! It wasn't me. So I was running through the halls, minding my own business, finishing my lipstick, ooh, actually I got this really HOT colour the other day, did I show it to you? I was in the halls and there was total jealousy going on, it seriously looks goon on m-," Dawn caught the look on Xander's face, " Right, well, I was running through the halls and there was this pulse thing-y, that knocked me on my ass and I got up, I was going to be late for calc. then I started running again , rounded a corner and then wham, bam, thank-you mam! Head on collision with your boy here."   
  
By this point Xander had sat down. This was not good. He could be the First, he could be a doppelganger, he could be anything. On top of that, Buffy was in who-knows-where with all their man power and 'The Brain'. Definitely. Not. Good. 


End file.
